Turles and Endara: Patrollers
by Android Cross
Summary: Turles is stuck with a job of teaching time patrollers, Surprisingly The hero that defeated him wants him to seek redemption, can he save Conton city from the evil about to engulf it? or will he revert to his old ways? Features a few OCs as well as characters that belong to the true creators of Dragon ball Xenoverse 1 and 2
1. Chapter 1

Turles and Endara: Patrollers part 1

Turles sat under a tree, the sun was shining down on the area except where he sat, it was the perfect spot in Conton City or where-ever he was, The Supreme Kai of Time had taken him out of the spot in time where he was almost destroyed by the Hero of Conton City and Trunks.  
He was a cruel person even if he hid it behind a mask that was a smile "You make it out of a situation only to be thrown into a even worse situation, Wey to go Turles." he said to himself in a whisper, he'd been doing that ever since he was thrown into this role as a trainer for the Time Patrollers.  
It wasn't as bad as he was currently making it, he took a deep breath and let it out in a "veoof" sound of relief.  
As he sat in the shade planning what he was going to do with his time in a City that literally would be around till the end of time and then some.  
"Turles?" asked a voice that seemed familar "I'm on break right now" he said casually but with a hint of annoyance. "I'll be available after my break."  
"Oh, Okay..." said the voice, as the person began to leave Turles took a peek at the person and a look of recognition came up. The person was a Majin that he knew.  
"Your the Hero who beat me..." He said it casually but the hint of anger he had for this particular Majin showed.  
As she turned around he could see her magenta eyes, her "hair" if you can call it that was longer then most Majin's hair it was tied into a large pony tail that didn't seem to effect her.  
One thing he was trying not to look at was her chest and rear, so he took a look at her clothes which was sorta doing that but not really.  
She wore a typical Majin outfit that was all in black, a bra like piece, puffy pants with a belt and ofcourse shoes and gloves, though he couldn't actually see any gloves for she had her hands behind her back but he'd seen them before. He thought he should probally stop staring at her clothes so he looked away, he blushed as he looked away to a nearby tree.  
"What do you want..." He didn't even know her name.  
"Endara..." She said "Right...what do you want?" Turles was still feeling angry even if it was awkward.  
She looked at him and said "I'm sorry..."  
"What?" he replied "I'm sorry that I killed you." As she said this he locked eyes with her, She was telling the truth, she really was sorry.  
"And, I can't apoligize for ruining your plan as you wouldn't listen to reason and I still feel what you did was wrong."  
He walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it.  
"Sit down" he requested, she sat down near him and looked up.  
"I don't mean to have these plans okay. I was born a low class soldier, just like Kakarot was suppose to be...Its a tough life being a Sayian, especially me, I was taught to be bad so I guess the fault lies with me for being my father's son and him to his father and so on." he paused "The Crusher Corps was my way of gaining power and it failed because of Kakarot...I suppose I wasn't mad at him, just myself...A huge disappointment to my race...wait what?" He said the last part as he saw that Endara was crying "T-that's so sad" she cried and had tears streaming down her eyes.  
He shook his hands back in forth in a attempt to calm her down "Wait, please don't cry." he was losing his cool because if someone saw this they might get the wrong idea.  
"But its so sad..." tears were lessening, she sat back down as her crying had made her stand up.  
"Listen." he took a deep breath "You listened to my half of the story so I guess I could do you a favor...with free lessons." The last part popped into his head.  
"Really!" she was suddenly giddy, Majins might have a problem showing emotions.  
"Can I call you Senpai?"  
"No"  
"Mr Turles?"  
"No"  
She put on a cute anime style face "Master Turles?"  
"...fine."  
"Yay!"

(This is my own version of Turles, The trama from almost dying can change a persons view and behavior. If you have a problem with it then deal with it, if you have positive feedback or suggestions I'm open minded.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Turles and Endara: Patrollers part 2

"Okay, this is what I call Sudden Storm." said Turles as he was instructing Endara on his move set, as he said this he held his hand up and aimed it at some targets that were set up.  
A blast of energy separated the minute it left his palm, the energy missles hit and demolished the targets.  
"Thats...So Cool!" said Endara who was jumping up and down, Turles was alittle shocked at how she acted outside of her job. When he was bad he saw only her serious side.  
"Okay then, you try." he said calmly Aiming at the targets, Endara set her mind to summon a Ki blast like Turles, she held onto her arm cause it was shaking. A hand grabbed hers and gently lowered it then gently grabbed the other one.  
"Here your arms abit off."  
Turles aimed her hand so it was in the perfect position, she focused and the Sudden Storm blast hit the targets.  
"Yay! I did it..." she looked up to see Turles was still holding her hand, he seemed to notice too and let go and walked abit twoards his favorite spot, he was blushing but he didn't let her see.  
"That concludes todays lesson." he said as he calmed himself down.  
"Okay then..." with saying that she started to fly away then turned and said "Thank you Master Turles." she flew off.  
Turles laid down and began to take a nap.

(These parts vary in length.) 


End file.
